Yamato
Yamato '''is an Anbu-class shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and the sub-captain of Team Kakashi. He was also a former member of the Root and the Leaf Anbu under the codename '''Tenzo. Background Physical Appearance Yamato has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He wears the standard attire of a Hidden Leaf ninja, with a green flak jacket. The differences between his attire and that of a standard one is that his does not have the Hidden Eddy Village crest on the shoulders of the sleeves, and the neck of his shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin. In addition to that, he has a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, similar to that of Tobirama Senju. Personality Yamato is a very discreet, cautious, careful and well-prepared person. He projects a calm, stoic demeanor in stressful situations. He takes his missions very seriously, even insisting on being referred to by whatever his current codename. Yamato also takes great interest in architecture which can be seen when he goes out on missions and creates a house to "camp out" in. This skill to incorporate his hobby with his kekkei genkai was also seen after Pain's Assault where he was key in recreating the village. While he has been good-natured so far, Yamato claims to be a different sort of leader than Kakashi, one who is not above "ruling by the use of terror" when his team misbehaves. Aside from his obviously intimidating skills as a ninja, however, this "terror" has so far primarily consisted of casting a creepy "ghoul-eyes" expression at his charges. Naruto, especially, is easily terrified by it, and stated that it felt like Yamato was controlling him with fear using draconian methods - something Yamato himself has noted that he has no qualms with. He is, however, also prone to being a victim of a cruel joke when given misleading information, as witness his visible fear and subsequent annoyance when Killer Bee maliciously joked about the dangers of a jinchuriki trying to control their tailed beast. Yamato is somewhat reluctant to pay for things unless he has to, as he initially protested at having to pay for lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, stating that Kakashi should pay, being the senior ninja, but was flattered into paying when Kakashi said he considered Yamato an equal. History Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai *'Wood Style Kekkei Genkai': Sharing the same DNA as Hashirama Senju, Yamato possesses the First's signature Wood Style kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allows him to combine Earth Style in one hand and Water Style in the other, to create vegetation such as trees and even grass which can be grown from any surface. These trees can be grown not only from the earth and pre-existing flora, but from his own body as well, transforming his cells as a source of life. Wood Style makes an excellent defence, and a strong offence, as well as a superb means of capturing, or restraining targets, allowing Yamato to surround himself with extremely durable wooden domes, which can also be used to trap foes within, capable of enduring most attacks, and to rapidly grow sharp trees from his arms which can be used to trap or impale enemies. In addition to the numerous, simple binding techniques which exploit the wood tendrils produced by his own body, Yamato has demonstrated multiple unique uses of Wood Release. One such example is his special Transformation Jutsu known as Wood Style: Transformation, in which Yamato covers his entire body with a wood imitation rather than using an illusion to mask his appearance. He is also able to create a wood-based clone generated from his body as well as create one from the ground. Because they share the same cells, Yamato is able to track its location, communicate with it over long distances, and absorb any information it has gathered by laying his hand on it. Yamato can also use a seed form variant to this technique that operates in the same way: he is able to track anyone that he plants the seeds on by its response to his chakra. Having been genetically altered to match Hashirama's DNA, Yamato was also granted the legendary shinobi's ability to heal nearly any wound, without the need for hand seals. **'Tailed Beast Suppression' Ninjutsu Prowess *'Ninjutsu Master' **'Nature Transformation ' Other Skills *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': During his test of his new team's skills, he demonstrated considerable ability in taijutsu shown by him simultaneously fending off Naruto and Sai. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Expert Tactician': Yamato is highly proficient in multiple areas of combat, including tracking, trapping, stealth, and diversionary tactics. He has keen instincts in battle, allowing him to quickly react to threats. Equipment * Relationships Friends/Allies *Kakashi Hatake (Ex-mentor and equal partner-in-combat) *Naruto Uzumaki (Student) *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Sasuke Uchiha *Team Asuma *Team Kurenai *Team Guy *Tsunade *Shizune *Aoba Yamashiro *Killer Bee Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Madara Uchiha *Tobi *Zetsu *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Hidden Sound Village Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Anbu Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Team Kakashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Konoha (Temporarily Members) Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Guard Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Wood Style Users Category:Single Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders